love is danger
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: Fionna, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince all go on a "dangerous" challenge but what happens when Fionna has strong emotions for all of them. Do they like her back or is it all a fraud?
1. Dangerous Challenge

It was early in the morning when Fionna heard a knock on the door.

"Cake can you get it?...Cake?...Fine!" Cake was just lazy and didn't want to get up. When Fionna opened the door no one was there, what was there was a tiny envelope. Fionna opened it curiously, "What could this be?" she thought. Inside was a letter and a small key. The letter read;

Dear fellow madam/man,

We are proud to say you are one of the people we chose in this

dangerous adventure. If you come you will need your small key.

Remember this adventure is very dangerous. The map will be on the back

and I will be waiting for you.

~ A Guy

Soon Fionna was getting dressed and eating really fast. The only thing she left was a note to Cake telling her she was okay and not to worry she arrived she couldn't believe the people she saw. Marshall, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince, her three crushes, her heart pounded.

"Fionna!"they all said the same time.

"Oh hey guys, what the glob are you doing here?"

They gave her a confused look.

"Not that I want you to leave or such" she blushed with embarrassment.

"The same reason you are" said Marshall with nods from Gumball and FP.

Then there was an awkward silence, so silent and long Fionna thought it would never end.

"Well shouldn't we go now" said Gumball finally breaking the silence that occurred.

"Umm...oh yeah"said Fionna.

They all put their keys in a gate and a voice boomed.

"Welcome to the very dangerous challenge! Here you will face many challenges. Sometimes you'll be alone sometimes all together and sometimes with a partner, but I assure you nothing will be easy. When I finish I will zap you to your first challenge. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" they all shouted.

Soon Fionna found herself in a type of castle but smaller and abandoned.

"Where am I?" she wondered

She decided to walk around. Everywhere she went there was dust and spider webs. She passed through many hallways before she decided to go into a room. The room was oddly dark and shadowy it had an eery feeling to it. She heard a noise and something fell. Fionna jumped then she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Aahh!" she screamed

She heard laughter.

"Marshall!"she said trying to act mad but she couldn't help but laugh."Dont do it again"she laughed.

" I'll try but i cant promise you anything."Marshall lee said

Together they went walking through the building when they got to a specific room Marshall stopped.


	2. Marshall Lee's Secret

Marshall had a hurt look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Fionna asked

"Its nothing" he answered

"Come on you can tell me"

"Im not sure I can"

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"It's not that it's just..."

"It's just what"

"I've been here before" he said giving in.

"You have?" Fionna was confused Marshall could tell by the look on her face.

"Fionna? This is going to sound weird but I was half human"

"Half human?"

"Well I guess you can say I still am but I don't really think so"

"That doesn't explain anything Marsh"

"Okay...When my mother ate my fries I got depressed and I visited this place... It was like my alone time. You know what I mean?"

Fionna nodded.

"This is the room I would come to and this is where I met Ashley"

"Ashley? Isn't she the one that tricked me into going into your mind to erase the memory of your break up?"

"Exactly"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's the one that turned me into a vampire"

"What? No way but why is that such a bad memory?"

"You wouldn't understand you think never aging is cool but seeing the people you love slowly disappear is... BONKERS" He chuckled

"That must be horrible"

"Trust me it is but don't worry about it. Come on let's get out of here" He said with a wave.


	3. The Kiss?

Hey guys I know you would like me to make the chapters longer but that's hard for me since I can't keep on the same topic for long. I'm very sorry but I will post chapters everyday, I hope. I really appreciate those two reviews, 3 followers and I think 2 favorites they always make me want to write more so thank you enjoy the chapter.

As they were walking they saw 2 shadows down the corridors.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach" Fionna said not really knowing what she said

"Umm...okay" marshall said

"You know what I meant"

"Okay sorry let's get out of here"

"Why don't we just fight them instead!" Fionna said with enthusiasm.

"We don't want to waste our energy on that do we? What if there's something bigger we have to fight but we can't because we're so tired?"

"Point proven...then what do we do?"

"Hide...for now"

Fionna sighed."Fine"

"In here come on"Fionna and Marshall rushed in just before the 2 figures past by.

"Where are we?"Fionna asked

"In the bathroom...more specifically the boys bathroom"

"Why is it called like that? I mean I know what the bathroom is and what boys are but..."

"It's where only guys use the bathroom... you know you're not very bright today" he said teasing her

Fionna rolled her eyes"I know that but why don't they just call it a bathroom for everyone to use? Why only boys?"

"You my dear ask too many questions but because I like you I will answer them. Back then they had to separate the girls from the boys in things like this"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure you want to know that"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Fine but don't start complaining when I tell you"

"I wont I promise"

" If you insist...they...didnt...want...the"

"Tell me already!" Fionna interrupted

"No need to get feisty"

she narrowed her eyes at him"Marshall?"

he took a deep breath"They didnt want the girls and boys to you know"

"What?" Fionna said confused

"That stuff you don't think about until puberty you know"

"Periods?"

"Man your off today"

"I don't get it"

"Lets just call it adult stuff"

"Oh" her face flushed with red, embarrassed.

"Finally come to your senses"

"Yeah...did we have to hide in here?"she said quickly changing the subject

"It was the closest place to go sorry"

Fionna had wondered off just as he finished.

"Hey where you going?"

"I'm trying to have an adventure!Ugh we should have fought those dudes"

"Well if you want an adventure come here"

she followed him wondering what was his idea of an adventure.

"Here take this and whatever you do don't twist the lever in a circular motion" he said hiding a smirk knowing she would do it anyways.

"You can't tell me what to do" she twisted the lever as he had said and soon circus music started to play and then...

"Ahh!"

Marshall started to laugh hysterically gasping between breaths he said "Man Fionna you really need to work on listening to other people when they say not to do something"

"You tricked me!Again!"

''Sorry I couldn't help it"he said still laughing

"And the worst of all is that there was a clown in it"

"I know I know im sorry I wont do it again"

she stomped away furiously.

"Fionna come on it was a joke" he followed after her. He grabbed her arm in a way so gentle and sweet it gave Fionna butterflies. She gave a smirk.

"Why you blushing Fi" he said

"I'm not blushing!"

"You like me don't you?"he said teasing her

"Of course not your my friend!"

"Then why you blushing"

"Shut Up!"he turned her around and took a deep look into her bright blue eyes,this made Fionna nervous,and then he said "Are you sure?'' Fionna's cheeks burned.

"Ha I knew it"

"What?No!"

"Don't lie Fi I know you do"

"Fine and if I do what are you going to do about it?"

This shocked Marshall more than anything in the world. Fionna on the other hand was trying to figure out if she had just made a mistake and was their friendship ruined for life she faced away but Marshall turned her around and gave her a kiss, not on the lips, but on her cheek. She fluttered her eyelashes it was the warmest and sweetest gesture she had ever felt. They smiled at each other for a long time but just as she was about to say something she zapped somewhere else.


	4. Flame Prince and Fionna

"Oh glob I didn't get to tell him anything" she said aloud without realizing it.

"You didn't get to tell who anything?" Fionna turned around startled that someone had heard her,and even more after she saw it was Flame Prince. She blushed furiously, something she had done many times that day.

"So are you going to answer me or are you gonna let me jump to conclusions?" He said. Fionna quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh um yeah"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She said very loudly.

"Okay I get it you don't want to tell me that's okay just don't scream like that again you almost broke my eardrum"

"Oh sorry" she said nervously,her heart pounding.

"So what was your challenge?" Flame Prince asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I'm not even sure I had one, everything was so boring, there was nothing to fight except those two guys, but Marshall didn't let me fight them. I knew we should have fought them."

"So you didn't get to tell Marshall anything huh?"

"What are you talking about?" then remembering she slid her hand down her face "Oh that"

"What? Is it something private" he asked pushing Fionna off the edge.

"Why are you being so nosy today?Its none of your globbin business okay!"

"Okay okay im sorry I wont ask you anymore"

"No im sorry I shouldnt have yelled at you like I did, sorry"

"It's okay Fi" Fionna couldn't help but feel something for him, even after that moment with felt guilty, but that soon faded away.

"So what was your challenge?" she asked pushing her feelings away.

"Oh nothing just fighting a mountain cyclops"

"What no way! Your so lucky all I got to do was hide."

"That doesn't really seem like you"

"I didn't choose to, Marshall made me"

"I would never make you do something you don't want to"

"I know you wouldn't" she blushed

They smiled at each other. Suddenly they felt a rumble under their feet.

"Whoa! What was that?" Fionna said startled.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't sound welcoming"

"Lets go check it out"

"I'm not sure we have to, look!"

A wave was coming towards them taking trees, shrubs, animals, and anything else it could find with it.

"We have to get out of here!" Fionna said dragging FP with her as she ran as fast as she possibly could. The wave came down soaking Flame Prince.

"Flame Prince!" Was the first thing Fionna thought of when the water was no longer drowning them. She went searching for him. After an hour or two she found him, no more flames emerging. She ran to him laying her head on his chest, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" she said quietly between tears.

"What?" He said eyes fluttering.

"FP I thought I lost you!"

"I'm not dead but im very much pain I wish I was dead"

"shhh...Dont say that! The pain will only last a while, you'll be back to normal in no time"

"Really?" He said knowing it was true, but just wanted Fionna to assure him.

"Really."

"Fionna I need to tell you something, something ive been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is that?"

"It's that I l-" and with that she was zapped somewhere else.


	5. Questions

" Grod why do you always do this to me?" Fionna asked herself this time making sure she did.

She was expecting to find Prince Gumball, but she didn't. All she found was a dirt path that seemed to go on forever. She kicked a rock on the path, thinking of Marshall and FP. She sighed.

"What am I feeling now?" Fionna asked herself. Cake had told her it was love but Fionna wasn't to sure. She frowned.

"I can't love all of them. Can I? No I can't." Fionna was feeling more confused than ever.

"What will happen when I see PG? No I can't bare to imagine it."Fionna heard rustling in one of the bushes. She quickly turned to see what or who it was.

"Magic woman!" She didn't expect to find her here. "What are you doing here Magic woman?"

"Hush girl he'll hear us" she said hurriedly.

"What?! What are you talking about? Tell me or your about to get a good whooping!" Fionna said pulling out her sword.

"Okay I'll tell you but come with me and lower your voice."

"You can't tell me what to do!You are not my mom!" But as Fionna said this she had a flashback. She made a hurt face and turned around and thought for a moment.

"Could this be a test to see if I can follow orders or is it just another one of Magic womans many tricks?" She thought and then loudly she said "Ugh! Why is making decisions so hard!?"

"Something trouble you girl."

"That's none of your business!" she hissed

"Ah, but it is you see my dear"

"What are you talking about? How is it any of your business?"

"You thinking about Marshall or maybe Flame Prince or how bout Gumball?" She smirked

"Stop it! You don't know anything about me!"

"But I do."

"No you don't!"

"Then how do I know how your feeling now?"

"You don't! And if you do tell me then!"

"Fine I are feeling confused, flustered, you feel that I am winning you" Fionna was about to say she was wrong when a thought hit her, she was feeling confused, flustered, and worst of all she did feel she was winning her. But how is the only thing she thought of. She was asking her self questions at hyper speed even questions that did not relate to this. It's as Magic woman had set a bomb of unwanted questions in her head. While this happened she thought of one question that stopped all the rest from coming.

Who was she going to choose?


	6. Decisions

Fionna had wondered this too long for she had not noticed that Magic Woman had left. She looked around "Is this just a joke to you! These aren't challenges! Its torture!" She paused to see if anyone answer. She started again, " First you work me up with these stupid emotions, then you hurt Flame Prince, after you just confuse me even more! What is wrong with you?!" She said tears slipping down her face now.

"Time is up, time to change, time to go somewhere else today" The voice said in a sing-song way.

"You only show up when you want to don't you?" Screamed Fionna

"Maybe, maybe not" Was all the voice said before Fionna zapped somewhere else.

"Fionna!" Three voices said at once

"Ugh! Why now?" She mumbled rubbing her head

"Fionna! You seem like you have a headache maybe some of my delicious treats could help you" Gumball said trying to help.

"Like Eating sugar will make it any better. You'll just make her even more sick with all that junk you make." Said Marshall

"Well what do you suggest?!" said Gumball in annoyance

"Hmmm...I suggest Fighting some globbin cyclops!"

"You're kidding me right? That just will make the situation worse!"

"Well at least I'm not making her throw up!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you stink at cooking!"

"I cook better than you!" While all of this was happening Fionna stood there watching, not knowing what to do. When FP decided to break them.

"Guys, you need to calm down. Did you even ask Fionna what she wanted to do?"

"Sorry, where you talking to me? I couldn't hear you because someone was yelling in my ear!" said Marshall

"Oh now you're blaming me for yelling huh?!"replied Gumball

"cause its true!"

"You guys are fighting like little kids." Flame prince said his flames rising.

Gumball and Marshall looked at him and laughed.

"You're kidding. Right?"Marshall asked

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Look kid-" Marshall was interrupted

"You guys are acting more like kids than I am!" His voice rising along with his flames.

"Well if your such a man why haven't you had a girlfriend?"

"How am I sure you have?"

"Ask Fionna I have"

"Fionna!" Flame Prince called

"What?" Fionna said finally coming to her senses.

"Has this guy had a girlfriend?" Asked Flame Prince growing impatient.

"The real question is why hasn't Flame Prince had a girlfriend?"

Fionna simply answered with a "huh?"

"I do have a girlfriend!"

"Oh really than who is it?"

"Fionna!" FP blurted out realizing his mistake.

"What!" Marshall said in surprise

"Yeah what?" Said Fionna fully conscious on what was happening now

"I didn't know you could like two people at once"

"I don't I like three I mean ugh"

"Make up your mind Fi"

"I can't!"

"All you have to do is choose or him, or the other guy for all I care!" Marshall said

"If you don't care then why are you doing this!?"

"Pick Fionna, pIck" They all started to chant as they were leading her to a cliff.

"Pick Fionna pick"

"AH!" she slipped on a rock and took a fall and just as she was about to hit the ground she awoke to see Marshall calling her name softly.


	7. The Kiss (this time for real)

**This chapter is short but I like it and I hope you do too. I don't really get reviews should I keep writing or finish this story early I lost inspiration help me out guys.**

"Marshall"she said awakening

"Fionna."He said assuring her it was him

"Are you going to make me pick?" She said unsure if it was really a dream

"What? I'm not sure what you are talking about, but I'm going to answer with a no"

"Okay. It was a dream." She assured herself

"What dream are you talking about Fionna?"

"I rather not Talk about it"

"Okay." It was silent for a very long time. They sat there just looking at each other, Marshall with a look of concern and Fionna smiling to tell him not to worry. Marshall broke the silence.

"Fionna I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm pretty sure it would help you. Besides you owe me a secret." He said with a grin

"Look it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I don't think It's a good time to tell you"

"I understand"

"Thank you" She said softly

"For What?"

"For everything" She then leaned over and returned the kiss on the cheek she had felt earlier. Although she didn't know if it was as sweet and warm as his had been. The gesture caught Marshall by surprise. He turned towards was getting ready for him to say he didn't like her that way and they could only be friends but what he did next wasn't what Fionna was expecting him to do.

Marshall wasn't thinking he just turned around watched her for a few moments and realized how beautiful she really was so he did what he knew was going to be right. He lifted her chin and brought her lips to his and kissed her gently and then hard.

Fionna pulled away looking insecure.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked

"I-I don't know"

"Just live this moment forget everything go with the flow" and with that he kissed her again. This time Fionna kissed back confidently and Marshall did too knowing she liked him the way he realized he did too. They finally pulled apart in what seemed like forever.

"I didn't know you liked me the way I like you" She said rubbing her neck

"Truth is I didn't either until you gave me that kiss on the cheek" he said embarrassed

"Oh" she said sad that she had to push him to the edge for him to notice

"but Fionna I've always felt this way I just needed you to assure me" this brought Fionna's spirits up.

"Really?"

"Really." They embraced in a hug, but in the distance was Flame Prince watching everything his flames rising in a newfound emotion, an emotion he had never felt before. The emotion called jealousy.


	8. jealousy leads to uh I'm not sure

**I feel like this chapter is very short I'm sorry if it is. I just need to keep everything organized so it could make sense. This chapter is the worst in my opinion, it's crap, but if you enjoy it I will be happy. Yay more favorites I'm so happy, I'm such a dork. Anyways I felt like writing again so I might have rushed this, who am I kidding I did rush this. I actually wrote this the worst moment ever,2 days before promotion ugh so much stress high school is next I'm so nervous. Well enjoy the chapter. **

Flame Prince didn't know what he was feeling. He hated the feeling,he wanted to go over and just pull them apart forever,so they'd never see each other again, but that was cruel, Flame Prince would never bring himself to actually do that. He raised his fist in anger.

"Why?!" He shouted not caring if Fionna or Marshall had heard him, which they had, but I'll save that for later.

He went through trees burning most them down as he went, he went through rivers ignoring the pain, it even started to rain the water burning him but he kept on walking until he passed out.

He awoke to the sound of voices, many of them. He looked around everything was a blur he realized he was weak, he couldn't even get up. He groaned in pain. A big broad and tall man, with eyes that reminded him of Fionna, deep blue, he had on a hat similar to Fionna's, except it was a dog shaped hat. The man approached him.

"Big glowing red flower is awake."

"Huh? What?"

"Flower talks!" one of the other voices said in fear, as the others were very frightened as well.

Flame Prince just looked on he was more confused than he had ever been. Why were the people calling him a flower, did he mysteriously turn into one. How did he get here anyways? Did they drag him over here? All he remembers is that grod awful feeling, and then walking and walking, and then he ended up here.

"Hey did you hear that" Marshall said suddenly.

"Like a scream?"

"Yeah"

"Lets go check it out" Fionna said.

As they walked they saw the many burned trees, and they could sense a heat nearby. They heard a sizzling sound, like dropping a bucket of water on a burning fire. A quick thought passed Fionna's mind. Is it Flame Prince? They walked a couple of more minutes before it started to rain, more sizzling. They heard voices, they were getting louder and louder as they approached but then they faded until there was just the sound of rain.


	9. Flamona, Fionna what have you done?

They stopped looking.

"Marshall I think it was Flame Prince"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling"

"Oh"

* * *

Flame Prince was feeling better now, he still felt pain but not as much as when he first awoke. These People were still calling him a flower but they had calmed down after a while when he talked. Soos was the name of the man who reminded him so much of Fionna(because I don't know a guy name for Susan). Soos came up to him " is Flower okay" he said

"Um... yeah thanks"FP answered

He was grateful they found him if it wasn't for them he would've died. He kept thinking of Fionna and Marshall.

"Maybe I could win her back" he said out loud.

* * *

"Maybe we should keep looking" Fionna said with a worried look on her face

"Why do you care so much Fi?" Marshall said ignoring her suggestion

"He's my friend too you know" She said.

"So I'm your friend too huh?"

"Of course why wouldn't you be" Fionna realizing what she said tried to comfort him. "But on a whole different level"

"Oh okay" he said with relief

* * *

FP had figured that these people were called the hyoomans. unfortunately he couldn't discover more because as soon as he regained all his strength he went to look for Fionna. He retraced his steps this time going over the water and not burning any trees down. He found her the same place he found her before but this time she was alone.

* * *

Marshall had left Fionna to look around. She had wanted to go with him but she decided against it she needed to be alone for a while to think through stuff more clearly.

* * *

It took Flame Prince all the courage he had to tell Fionna what he was going to tell her before she got zapped to who knows where, but he finally decided to walk up to her.

* * *

" Flame Prince your okay... I would hug you but yeah you know."FP cursed his flames.

" Yeah I know" Silence "Remember when the wave hit me?"

"Yeah" She said unsure where he was going with this

"You know how I was going to tell you something"

Fionna nodded with curiosity.

" Well what I was going to tell you is that I really like you"

"Of course I do to we're friends aren't we"

"No. I mean I like you more than a Friend" Fionna's heart pounded and that same feeling returned that same feeling she had for Marshall. What was happening to her?

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything" he cast a flame shield spell on her. He then leaned in for a kiss. Fionna was shocked but she couldn't resist the urge she had to know how it felt was it sweet like Marshall's. He leaned in closer. Fionna could feel his heat on her, she wasn't so sure about this, but before she could stop their lips met.


	10. Realizations

It was hot, literally, it was the most electrifying thing Fionna had ever felt, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She immediately pulled away from him. He just watched her, seeing the guilt in her eyes, he knew he had made a mistake.

" Fionna I'm sorry my feelings overcame me" He struggled to explain

"It's not all your fault I accepted it and..."

"and you betrayed Marshall" He finished for her

"How did you know?"

"I saw you guys"

"Oh. Is that why you ran off?"

"yes"

"I'm sorry"

"for what

"For hurting you"

"You didn't"

"I didn't?"

"No"

"but"

"Dont say anything"

Fionna could feel his emotions. They were a mix of disappointment, guilt, sorrow, and anger. Anger that's not good Fionna had to calm him down if Marshall came while Flame Prince was still hot-headed who knows what would happen. Fionna had to think quickly.

" Maybe we could walk around for a bit talk things out" she said suddenly having the urge to leave as soon as possible.

"Sure" He answered lamely

They walked in silence for a few minutes, when they started to hear strange noises. The noises surrounded them everywhere they went they heard a noise. Fionna was starting to worry. She started to take her sword out but Flame Prince stopped her.

"Shh, somethings coming. Over here" They headed off the path into the forest that lay within'

Two shadows approached.

" Hey it's those Two guys!" Fionna blurted out

Flame Prince gave a sly grin. " Lets go fight them then"

"Finally some action!"


	11. Looks like things are getting spicy?

**Here is a slightly longer chapter 2 in the same day for them being very short chapters. I like this chapter it seems better than the rest. Poor FP I'm making him suffer to much oh well...**

"We'll give them a surprise attack. They'll never see it coming" said Flame Prince with a smirk. They started to creep up on the shadows, but what they saw horrified them.

" How is that even possible" Fionna said in shock.

" I'm not sure but we're still going to fight them no matter how much they look like us"

"Okay let's go"

* * *

Flame prince was attacking with all his might and enjoying every bit of it but what he didn't notice was that every time he attacked his flames would diminish. His copy just kept moving forward not even attempting to attack just moving closer and closer by the minute. Flame Prince sucking up all his joy finally noticed. Why isn't it working? He asked himself but as soon as he thought this he saw that his copy wasn't actually an exact copy. It looked like him, he seemed to have his flames his color but the truth is that he wasn't made of fire he was made of water.

* * *

Fionna fought with all her might her copy followed her every action. Fionna swung left the other one would follow, Fionna moved back so did her copy, basically her copy would copy her every move no matter how small it was.

"Who are you?" Fionna answered

"I'm you" The copy answered

"No! I'm me you are nothing it's just part of this game" The copy laughed, a horrid laugh. Fionna frowned.

"Whats so funny"

"You are"

"Am I a joke to you?"

"Maybe?"

Fionna's questioning was put on hold when she heard a scream of pure agony. She forgot about everything ran towards the noise, thinking about only one thing, Flame Prince.

Flame Prince knew his flames weren't going to do anything anytime soon. What do I do? He asked himself, but before he could think of something a rush of water hit him. Pain rushed throughout his entire body.

Fionna arrived at the scene horrified.

"Flame Prince!Not again!" She had already seen him hurt and she did not like the experience.

" What have you done?!" she screamed and swung her sword with all the energy she had left in her.

" This is just the start of it." They laughed and Fionna zapped to a different place.


	12. Hallucinations

**Thanks to everyone who followed favorited or reviewed my story I appreciate it a lot thank you c;**

Fionna was now in tears she had not cried this much since she was a baby. It took all the strength she had to hold back her tears, she wasn't going to waste any of these tears anymore. She was going to figure out who was behind all of this and why they were doing this to her and her friends speaking of her friends she hadn't seen Gumball since this morning when all of this started. Something went through Fionna's mind. It was a crazy thought, it was more than that it was globbin insane, she pushed it aside.

She started to walk around through many trees, trees, trees, and trees everywhere she turned they were there. "That's odd" she thought. She marked about five trees and kept walking when she met up with the same marked tree, she kept walking, the same thing happened she changed directions it still happened. "What's going on here" She tried it again same results. She realized it wasn't going to change so she decided it would be best if she used this time when nothing was happening to think up a plan, and clear her mind from Flame Prince but also from Marshall, she still felt guilty.

"Who could it be? Whose behind this whole mess? By the looks of it their trying to confuse me, but it's not going to work I'm going to stay strong, I'm going to solve this problem, and im going to set my feelings straight no matter what it takes!" While all of this was going in her head somewhere else was Marshall.

Marshall flew over thousands of trees, scratch that millions of trees he spotted a flash of white, he flew back, it was Fionna and a pack of hungry wolves were after her. She didn't seem to notice, she was just walking, the wolves were getting closer. Marshall tried to fly down but all he could do was keep flying forward he yelled at her to run or attack or do anything, but she didn't. The wolves were much closer now. He tried to warn her again but before he knew he was seeing Fionna get mauled and eaten by the wolves. He was terrified he knew there would be a day were Fionna would die but not like this it was horrible. Just as he finished his thought it seemed like the whole scene was rewinded so he could see it again and he did because as much as he tried to face away he would always see it, her blood, and he could hear her whimpers and screams of pain.

Flame Prince was sure he wouldn't live through another face with water, but surprisingly he did. He was in that strange place again with that man who reminded him of Fionna,Soos. The man came over. He tried to help Flame Prince up but was burnt in the process. immediately the man ran in fears and warned the others. "They act as if I'm not a person. They act like I'm a monster" This enraged him soon his flames grew so high it caught one of the huts they lived in on fire inside was a mother and its baby as soon as he heard the scream of the child his flames resided quickly. What has he done? He tried to help but made matters even worse soon the hut was nothing but ashes the others were shrieking in fear. Flame Prince was horrified at what he'd done and his flames rose even more without him knowing another hut was on fire and then another soon the village was on fire and all that was left was ashes.


	13. Confusion

**Read and Review is all I have to say.**

As Fionna walked she realized her surroundings were different from before. Instead of trees there was nothing just sand, for miles and miles. It was a desert. She kept walking knowing that whoever was behind this wanted to confuse her, but she wasn't going to fall for it. Finally she zapped somewhere else.

She was in a small room. It was unusual since she had only been outside all day... wait how long has it been, minutes, hours, days. She thought of Cake, but shrugged it away as soon as she remembered the note she left. She thought of Marshall...Wasn't the sun out? She thought of Flame Prince... Wouldn't the water of killed him by now? And then there was Prince Gumball. She hadn't seen him all day only in her dream, if it was even a dream.

Fionna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name, it was Marshall. There was a small screen in front of her,that's were Marshall's voice was coming from. At first Fionna thought Marshall could see her too but she noticed he was calling someone in the trees. She soon realized it was her or another copy of her. She saw a pack of wolves were coming after her but she was just walking not noticing a thing. Marshall called after her and then it was too late. Fionna was terrified who would do such a thing?

The scene changed, it showed Flame Prince in a village. "Soos?" Fionna thought "He doesn't live in a village" "What is he doing here anyways?"

Soos got scared, Flame Prince's flames grew and then the village was destroyed. Fionna saw the scene with disbelief and once again asked herself who would do this.

Fionna expected to see Prince Gumball and what horrible scene he lived through, but nothing happened. She began to suspect something was up with Gumball. Did he have to do with anything? If he did why would he do, sure he and Marshall have some problems and Flame Prince doesn't really like him, but he wouldn't do anything like this at least she didn't think so.


	14. Who did it?

**Well I think I did a horrible job trying to get Ice queen's and Gumball's characteristics but oh well. Tell me what you think. Read and Review.**

In another room there was Ice Queen and none other than Prince Gumball. They were monitoring Fionna and her every move. In the other room was Magic woman in charge of the "challenges".

Ice queen shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she saw the screen and the horrible scenes Fionna was watching. Ice queen couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't understand why Magic woman would want this but she did. Ice queen had only agreed to help Magic woman because she said she would bring Gumball and she did but it wasn't what she expected, he kept his distance from her and didn't even talk he acted as if she wasn't there. He kept saying things to himself but Ice queen couldn't make out a word he said.

Prince Gumball was disappointed in himself "how could I stoop to her level", he said referring to magic woman."This is not what I wanted" he muttered. He looked over at Ice Queen he noticed how nervous she was so he decided to talk to her even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey"

"Hey" She said quickly and overly happy

"Umm... so what you so nervous about" He said

"I'm not nervous I'm just uncomfortable I didn't think these images would be so bad"

"Well it's all my fault"he said under his breath"Yeah I didn't either" he said louder.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" he said surprised by her question

"your just going to stay here and watch"

"Your right I can't just stay here" he stood up and headed towards the door "Are you coming or what?' he said

"You want me to come with you" She said

"Well I can't do this alone can I?"

"Well I guess you can't" she said and followed him out the door"

They walked through long corridors until they came to one door where they heard some noise they slowly entered.

"Fionna!" Gumball said glad it was her

"Gumball! and Ice queen?" She said confused

"Yeah I'll explain everything later but now we have to find Magic woman"

"Okay but why Magic woman"

"Because she's behind everything that's happened to you and Flame Prince"

"And Marshall" She added

"Yeah him too"he said with slight annoyance

"Wait how do you know what happened to us" She said suspiciously

"I'll explain that later too"  
"I want to know now" she demanded

"Fine. This was partly my fault"

"How" She said in disbelief

"well remember that prank you three played on me 3 weeks ago"

"yeah" She nodded

"Well I wanted to get you guys back"

"What kind of sick idea of a prank do you have in your head Gumwad"

"This is not what I wanted" he insisted

"Than what did you want"

"I wanted to play harmless jokes make you think you were in a challenge but make it boring"

"Well that explains how boring the first "challenge" was but then who changed it all up"

"Magic woman"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" she said and with that done they went off


	15. What is happening?

**I will be updating based on reviews the more reviews the faster I'll update so Review review review. Enjoy the chapter.**

As the trio walked they found their surroundings changing. This made Fionna think Magic Woman knew what they were up to but Prince Gumball assured her it was nothing and Magic Woman did this to mess with the intruders mind.

They walked for a couple more minutes before they heard a strange sound coming from the door next to them. Fionna put her ear against the door.

"Those Fools will never see it coming" Magic Woman said

"What is she talking about" Fionna Whispered to Gumball

"This" Prince Gumball said pulling out a type of remote control pressing a button located on it.

Before Fionna could say anything Ice queen and her went plummetting down a trap door that was hidden under them. Fortunately a bunch of pillows broke their fall.

"Ugh I knew I shouldnt have trusted him" Fionna said in dissappointment.

"Yeah you shouldnt have" Ice Queen said nervously

"Ice Queen! You Globbin scared me!What are you doing here anyways?"

"I fell with you?" She said

"Well how do I know I can trust you? All you ever do is bother me in every way possible."

"THATS ONLY BECAUSE YOU GET ALL THE GUYS!"

Fionna was surprised by this"What the glob are you talking about Ice Queen?"

"It always has to be about you! Fionna this Fionna that Fionna can you do this" Ice Queen ranted on

"Im not trying to be the center of attention! Do you think I like it, well I don't its a horrible feeling!"

Fionna fed up with all her emotions started to cry. Ice Queen knew she was being sincere so she softened up and tried to comfort Queen really didn't have any experience with this but she tried her best.

"Hey" She said

"What do you Want?" Fionna said grunting

"Im sorry"

Fionna turned towards her"What?" she said confused

"What do I have to say it twice now"

"You said you were sorry"

"Yeah and what"

"I thought you didnt say sorry"

"What made you think that? Im a person to you know"

"Yeah youre Right sorry"

"Does this mean were friends"  
"WOAH! Dont get youre hopes up"

"Right"

"Where are we anyways?" Fionna said changing the subject

"Some sort of pillow land"

"Hey I remember this place"

"What?"

"Yeah I had a dream here"

Ice Queen gave her a confused  
"Nevermind that. Why would Magic Woman send me here I wonder?"


End file.
